


Sunflower blooming at the snowstorm

by Tanyawanya



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Edward noooo, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Character Death, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanyawanya/pseuds/Tanyawanya
Summary: He loves his husband and he will do anything for him, even adopting an orphaned child they pick up in the forest.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 230





	Sunflower blooming at the snowstorm

Quackity love his husband, how he get serious every time he started planning things.

Like his potato farm, that ended up being the largest in the whole country

"We don't need this much potato Techno!" He remembers shouting, laughing afterwards, it was an exasperating but happy moment.

Though he still don't know what to do with 500 million potatoes.

Quackity loves how his husband, an ex-hitman, can be such a dork.

He remembers how his husband adopted a lot of dog that they ended up building a different house for them.

Quackity loves children.

Quackity loves children, he grew up in an orphanage managed by his Father, Sam, he loves playing them song, running around with energetic children and hope for a child of his own but his husband doesn't.

His husband has a deep hatred over children, he refused to be near one and it saddens Quackity's heart, because he wants a child.

The two of them sometimes argued about children, how he try to persuade the love of his life and ended up broken hearted.

Techno is scared, he is scared that he will hurt a child, he is scared that quackity will hate him. He doesn't want a child.

Today is like every other day where they argue about adopting a child.

"He's a good child, Techno!"

"I know that duckling but we can't have children running around here, it's dangerous."

"No! You always do this! We can always think a way to make it a safer place but NO! YOU HAVE TO SO SELFISH!" Quackity _slammed_ the door in his husband's face not looking back at the hurt, _almost_ crying expression of the half-piglin.

Quackity run away, deep inside the cold, _dark_ frozen forest not far from their backyard.

Quackity _loves_ his husband but sometimes he feels insecure, he feels that maybe, maybe he's not that important in his husband's life.

He hated himself thinking that because he knows, heknows his husband loves him so much, he is the only one he opened up to other than Phil.

Hours passed by slowly at the usual cave he hides in. He is slowly getting sleepy by the minute, but he knows his husband will come for him.

Techno was running through the forest, he feels like an idiot making his husband cry, the guilt of the small selfishness he did.

He hated children, he hated how annoying they were, he hated how they can look like an angel and a devilatthesametime, he hated their innocence, he hated children.

But deep inside his heart he entertained the idea of children, children that he and his husband can have.

A loud scream echoed through the forest, Techno's blood run cold quickly as he went faster and faster. _his husband! That's his husband!_

He hated how selfish he is, he hated making his husband angry, he hated how he made the one he is trying to protect get into trouble.

He immediately arrived at the small cave quackity loves and made into a safe place whenever they argue, a tall large dark man was laying infront of the caves mouth, he can see his husband trying his best to pull the tall thing inside the cave.

"Techno help!" He didn't asked for any reason and just pulled the tall thing inside.

But they were too late, the man is already dead.

Quackity, his husband, cried for a stranger, a stranger he met not by a second ago.

He saw how sad his husband as he begs him to bury the body properly.

He hated this dead man for making his husband cry, for making the young duckling of his scared, for making him bury him but what he hated the most from the dead man is leaving his child.

A half-enderman child was laying in his partner's arm, snuggling to get the small warmth the other emits.

He hated how he can't make his husband look so happy as he carried the child. It's like a sunflower blooming in the middle of a snowstorm.

He loves his husband and he will do anything for him, even adopting an orphaned child they pick up in the forest.

He might regret this in the future but seeing the radiant smile of his beloved made him weak in the knees.

He loves his husband that is so true.  
  
  



End file.
